


Words of Wisdom

by Traycer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Episode: s02e21 1969, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traycer/pseuds/Traycer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's thoughts when saying goodbye to Michael and Jenny in 1969. 200 word double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Wisdom

Five little words. They can mean so much when spoken by the right person. In this case, they were spoken by Samantha Carter and held a wealth of meaning in them.

"Sir, you can't say anything."

I heeded her words, although it was hard to ignore the twaddle Michael was going on about. I mean, he was thinking of going to Canada to dodge the draft!

When I think about all the friends and teammates who had died in battles that were fought to preserve the freedom Michael was spouting off about, well, it just boils my blood that he didn't want to be a part of it.

But I still have to wonder what caused Carter to utter those words. I mean, did she have eyes in the back of her head? She was driving the bus while I was in the back. There was no way she could have seen the anger in my face. How did she know?

I suppose it had something to do with the one word I'd managed to get out before she interrupted me. "Michael," I began.

It's scary she is so perceptive to my moods. Good for the team, but still scary…


End file.
